


Shared Scars

by thewriter



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: How I imagine Kion and Kovu's first real conversation at the end of The Lion Guard and how they might bond over the one thing they have in common.





	Shared Scars

Kion had to admit he had his reservations about his sister's new mate. The young lion was about his age and was oddly quiet and reserved.

If there was one thing he had learned about the Outlanders it was never to judge. There was Jasari, for instance.

That made him smile.

When he had returned to Pride Rock after being once more ousted from the lair by Vitani he went looking for Kiara, but only found Kovu by the den looking bored.

"Hey, where's Kiara?"

"Hunting," Kovu replied shortly, "with Simba and Nala."

There was a long awkward silence between the two young lions.

"So I guess my dad actually likes you."

Kovu laughed shortly.

"He didn't at first, particularly when I made my intentions clear with Kiara. I've learned a lot from him, he's wise."

"Yeah," Kion replied, feeling slightly more comfortable, "he is."

"He makes me see I can be a good leader." Kovu murmured, his tone firm but quiet. "So how did you get yours?"

Kion frowned.

"My what?"

"Your scar."

"I was attacked in the Outlands by a cobra." Kion replied stiffly, he didn't feel like sharing the entire story and ordeal with this stranger quite yet. "I went to the Tree of Life for healing and rest. That's why my friends and I were gone so long."

"Kiara didn't mention until recently she had a brother." Kovu murmured. "I got the impression they thought you were dead."

There was another long silence.

"What about you?" Kion replied quietly.

"My mother, Zira." Kovu replied softly. "She attacked me after my brother died… She blamed to me for his death."

"I guess we both have stories to share." Kion replied, "I'll share mine someday perhaps you can learn something from it…Kovu."

The dark maned lion nodded.

"Yes I still have much to learn, as Simba keeps reminding me… That's a good thing… I guess."

"Only by learning can you become a better leader," Kion responded, "at least that's what I've learned."

Off in the distance Kion could hear Kiara laughing.

"I guess they're back from their hunt."

The two young lions walked down from the summit of Pride Rock. As they greeted his parents and Kiara, Kion sorted out his thoughts. He would tell Kovu the story of Scar's return, the battle for the Pride Lands, and his journey to the Tree of Life. There were lessons there a future king would have to know. As his dad always said, they could all learn from others pasts and journeys and Kion felt he had information and history Kovu needed to know. If he had learned so much from others and gained wisdom from it he could surely do the same for Kovu to help him be the best leader possible.


End file.
